Good Times
by OneTreeHillAddictx
Summary: This Is My First Fanfic. Its and AU Fic with the characters from one tree hill. better summary inside. Major Brucas Naley And Jeyton. Please Read and Review.Rated T


A/N - Hellooeee Well This Is My First FanFic So Be Nice. I Hope You Like It. Read And Review :D x

Summary- Completely AU- but the characters all have the same personalitys as they do in they show .

They All Go To Conestogaly High - Which Is A Boarding School. Just OutSide New York. They are all Juniors.

Nathan Scott- Star of the Basket Ball Team. Son Of Dan Scott And Karen Roe. Brother of Lucas Scott And Peyton Scott. Best Friend To Brooke Davis. Hopellessly In Love With Haley James.

Lucas Scott- Son Of Dan Scott And Karen Roe. Brother Of Nathan Scott And Peyton Scott. Best Friend To Haley James . Secretly Falling For Brooke Davis. Staring Forward Of The Basket Ball team.

Peyton Scott- Daughter Of Dan Scott And Karen Roe. Sister To Nathan Scott And Lucas Scott. Best Friend To Jake Jalesqui(cant spell his surname if anyones knows please tell me :D)& Skillz.

Haley James- Daughter of Frank James And Lucy James. Only Child. Best Friend To Lucas Scott. Hopelessly In Love With Nathan Scott. Tutor Girl.

Brooke Davis. Daughter Of Victoria And Mark Davis. Sister to James to Rachel Gatina. Best Freind To Nathan Scott. (Eventually Will Be In Love With Lucas Scott)

Marvin Mcfadden- Son To Val Mcfadden and Kert Mcfadden. Brother to Jessie Mcfadden. Best Friend to Skillz

Jake Jalesqui - Son To Georgina Jalesqui. Brother to Sandy Jalesqui. Father to Jenny Jalesqui. Best Friend To Peyton Scott

Skillz - Son To Jasmine . Brother to Aston And Chad. Best Friend to Peyton Scott and Jake Jalesqui.

Rachel Gatina- Daughter of Jackson Gatina and Eva Gatina. Cousion To brooke Davis. New To The School.

Other Randomers- These arent from the oringinal show these are just people i have added in.

Victoria Robinson (Vickie.)- Daughter of Edward And Viven Robinson. Twin To Elizabeth Robinson. Sister To William And Harry Robinson. New To The School. British

Elizabeth Robinson (Lizzie.)- Daughter of Edward And Viven Robinson. Twin To Victoria Robinson. Sister To William And Harry Robinson. New To The School. British

Clark Marrl- Son Of Bill Marrl. Brother To Lily Marrl. New To The

Drew Parker- Son of Meredith And Richie Parker. Brother to Josh And Elliott Parker. New to The School. Senior

I might add in some more people depending on how the story goes.

Relationships:

**Freindship- Major Laley, Brathan & Jeyton. A Little Bit Of Brucas/Naley Friendships Some Breyton**. **(Skillz and Mouth Are Included.)**

**Romance- Major Brucas. Naley. Jeyton. **

please read and review :D

Brooke Davis honked the horn on her car. She sat outside her best friend Nathan Scott's house. This is the way they started every school year. Brooke would turn up really early at Nathans house and honk the horn. Then they would drive the longest possible way to their boarding school in Long Island. But as usual Nathan was late.

Haley James pulled her covers high up over her head as her best friend Lucas came crashing into her room. Haley had always been the lazy one and at the start of every school year Lucas had to find different ways to get her out of bed. And this year was no different.

Peyton Scott smiled as she saw a familiar car draw up outside her house. She was the baby toys, the bags and a happy smiling baby face beaming from the back. Her best friend honked the horn. And the new school year began.

Marvin McFadden waved as Lucas Scott and Haley James flew by in Lucas' new car. He sat on his suitcase; Skillz was always late, even as a small 4 year old he was late. Every start of the school year he would watch, Lucas and Haley fly by. Then Peyton and Jake would follow. Even Brooke and Nathan would go past before Skillz finally showed up. But it didn't matter because it wouldn't be the start of the year unless Skillz was late.

* * *

"WE ARE JUNIORS!!" Brooke shouted, as they flew down the highway. Nathan let out a loud cheer!

"Hey I can see Lucas adn Haley!" Nathan said with a laugh.

"I suggest we catch them up! Do you agree?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh definitely. Put your foot on it Brooke Davis!"

They both screamed with laughter as they shot after Lucas and Haleys car on the motorway.

Peyton smiled as they drove down the almost empty. Music filled their car, so loud they could barely here each other talk. Jenny slept peacefully in the back.

"I can't believe we are juniors it's insane!" Jake laughed.

"Insane. But I'll tell you what is more insane. When the grade find out you have a baby!" Peyton laughed, "once Nikki started getting fat, we all wondered and then when she disappeared a month before summer, the rumours were crazy!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "well then at least I'll have you to back me up."

Peyton ruffled his hair and they laughed as their music blasted through the car.

Lucas sang along to the radio. Haley sat there laughing at him.

"Shut up Haley I am amazing!" He joked, he glanced in his rear-view mirror, "Oi oi, Brooke and Nathan on the horizon!"

Haley spun round, "GO GO GO! DRIVE LUCAS DRIVE!"

Lucas smacked down on the pedal, "catch us now SUCKERS!!"

"He goes for the shot... oh and he misses!"

Mouth and Skillz screamed out in protest at the radio.

"So how do you feel about being a junior ?" Mouth laughed.

"I'm just hoping we have some hot new girls this year!"

"That would be good!" Mouth laughed.

* * *

Lucas and Haley reversed into their spot, closely followed by Brooke and Nathan.

Brooke jumped out of the car.

"i so nearly caught you Lucas Scott, your driving skills are beginning to lack!"

"Oh you wish B. Davis you were miles behind us."

"Oh yeah, so how come we parked up at the same time."

"Because I felt mean beating a girl, so I slowed down!"

Brooke's eyes narrowed, "you so did not you little toe rag!"

She got ready to launch herself at him when Nathan grabbed her waist.

She and Lucas burst into laughter.

"It's good to see you Brooke Davis," he said with a smile.

Brooke threw her arms around his shoulders, "you to Lucas Scott."

Nathan and Haley exchanged at look and rolled their eyes at their best friends silliness.

Brooke ran to Haley and wrapped her arms around her, "Haley James. I have missed you!"

Nathan coughed, Brooke turned to him, "WHAT!!"

"I didn't get that kind of a welcome and aren't I supposed to be your best friend??"

Brooke smiled, "well Nathan you see, you would have except the fact I had to get up at HALF 5 so I could drive to Long Island and pick you up and then you took half an hour to get ready, so... you don't deserve a hug."

Nathan mock pouted. Brooke hit him hard.

"But Haley will give you a hug!" Brooke winked and grabbed Lucas hand, "come on Luke we will leave these to love birds alone!"

Lucas protested, "but I haven't seen Nathan since this morning, I have to hug him!"

"Get my bags, you ass or I will hit you!" Lucas laughed as Brooke pushed him down the hill.

Haley made huge save me eyes at Lucas.

Nathan mouthed, "please don't!"

But Brooke and Lucas were gone.

Haley laughed a little. Nathan smiled

"So....." Nathan said in an attempted to break the silence.

"Yeah...." Haley said embarrassed.

"I might just..." Nathan gestured towards the gym.

"Yeah I'm gunna find Lucas and kill him!" haley said with a smile as she ran quickly off down the path.

"Brooke Davis I'm gunna kill you!" Nathan thought to himself.

"When I find Luke..." Haley thought.

* * *

A/N well that is the end of my first chapter please please let me know what you think.

should i countinue?

do you like it so far ?

can i make any improvements?

thanks

lucy

x


End file.
